Team Valor's Dragon
by Berserker saiyan Zero
Summary: no summary but at time be swearing
1. Chapter 1 the dragon

Chapter 1 dragon trailer

 **enter Goldberg's themesong**

 _(I don't own anything that i mentioned in this fanfic expect my made up ocs)_

deep within a cave (like Goldberg comes out in the wwe2k17 trailer) the front entrance of the cave exploded the smoke clear a little all you can see is a figure of a man his name is Alexander Reaper. (his clothing is corrin's clothes but with blackblue and his weapon is cloud's buster sword) He has a giant sword called Shadow Slayer that transforms into two katana called light and darkness in which those two also transforms into duels handguns (Alucard's guns from hellsing) the name of the guns are called firestorm and windstorm the they both have there own elemental bullets given name. He then noticed grimm infested area there are beowolves everywhere and a few ursas and two nevermore. He got shadow slayer out as soon as possible and he quickly slash through everything and he tranform shadow slayer to light and darkness so it will be slightly faster than before he killed the last ursa. he was panting because he was tired he then tranform light and darkness to firestorm and windstorm to kill medium size nevermores BANG...BANG were the sound of guns being fried one of the nevermore was being burnt into a crisps while the other one was cut into little pieces.

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Golden Trailer

Please play dean ambrose theme

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from rwby or music from wwe or other people!)

jaune arc is walking out of a house that looks an insane asylum. Which was home to the lunatic fringe Dean ambrose a retired hunter. he was part of a three man squad named dzl (dazzled) but enough about dean let's get back to jaune. Dean ambrose was jaune's teacher and father figure to him. he train him to be the best or not the greatest fighter in the town but there is a small problem. the thing is his teacher die from unknown illness and he stop taking his pills to teach jaune about how to control his emotion in battle and in life if someone that he care about died.(the scene change to a forest that he entered after he left the house) in thethe forest that he entered there was four grimm there as they turned there heads towards him because he accidentally step on a stick.as jaune notice them he gets himself prepared to fight them kill them so he could get to the town that is nearby his teacher's house he takes out his sword and shield as the beowolf rans charging at him as the wolf slash at him but missed him by a claw and jaune cuts the beowolf arms off and he slash the beowolf through the middle. the next thing that happen is he stab the head of the first ursa that charge at him and sliced it off. After that the last two ursa came after him and attack him. the next thing he knew that his childhood came and help him out his name was Alexander Reaper. "Hey Jaune need some help." Alexander said to him " yea i do alex" jaune replied back to Alexander got shadow slaslayer out both him and jaune charge at the ursa killing both ursa. they arrive to the town to rest at a hotel because it was nighttime but they will search for their next friend.(in pokemon narrator voice: as the story continues)

 **the end!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything from rwby rooster teeth does or wwe music or other music that might appear in this story

 **Play Roman reigs theme song** Thor Valkyrie was entering an abandoned village that was said to be over ran by grimm. The reason he was here was because he took a job to exterminate the grimm so they could destroy the village to block out the bad memories. That is the reason he took the job. ( if your wondering what he looks like than I'll tell you he looks like thor in the movie and his clothing as well and his weapon but in gold and light blue) the grimm are two giant nevermores and twenty ursas he like the odds against him. the reason he likes it is because he gets to use his semblance which is the power to control lighting. he looks around the area he spotted the twenty uras charging towards him and the two nevermore diving down to pick him up. he actived his semblance to electrocuted the two nevermore and the five ursa that was near him. the next fifteen stop as he ran towards the and he got his hammer prepared to attack. he smash through them like lighting fast. the next thing he did is he hit the ground with his hammer to make the ground explode with blue lighting. all of the ursa are dead and were smash to bits. he return to town to get the money so he can get on a plane to find his childhood of his and his sister nora the friend name is lie ren or ren for short. he gets on the plane he says his good byes to the people of the town.

the plane takes off into the sunsets

 **(still Pokemon narrator: as the story continues)**

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from rwby or wwe music or other music that will appear for later chapters and i don't own marvel or anime weapons**

 **Play: fired earth by Aphelion**

 **Chapter 4**

Lie Ren and his sister rin is the childhood friends of thor and nora for thirteen years and still are but ren started to have a crush on nora on the tenth year on there friendship anniversary but ren never showed it to anyone. if you are asking where is ren right now. he is on a open field sitting on a rock a stream of water around the rock and a giant cherry blossom tree mediating. Until he sees a giant shadow covering the sunlight. the giant shadow started to descend. it revealed itself as a medium size leviathan ( not as big as the great leviathan from yugioh) ren got stromflower prepared to attack (if anyone is wondering what is stromflower it is Ren's guns named) he started to shoot at the leviathan. he sees some of the bullets affected him because he see small holes in the leviathan's body dripping with blood. he thought of a plan if he could slash head to the tail he could kill it. so he started running to a tree and jump tree branch to tree branch. at the last tree branch he stop. he ran across the branch and jump to get on top of the leviathan's head and stab it so he could hold on to it. the leviathan let out a in pain roar. ren started to shoot so he can slide down the back of the leviathan. the blood of the leviathan shoots out of the body dying of blood lost. the dead body of the leviathan laids down ren was huffing because it was a long battle. he soon saw a plane coming down towards him as soon as the plane lands the door opens. he saw who it was thor his friend "hey ren need a lift" thor said with a smile "Yeah thanks thor"ren said with a small hidden smile. ren gets on the plane takes off headed towards vale two friends Alexander and jaune.

 **THE END**

so the teams name for the original rwby character are the same except for jaune and ren both of them have a female oc characters as sister Alexander, jaune , thor and ren team name will be team valor.


	5. Chapter 5 jaune's crazy adventure

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything from rwby or music made by bands or singers and weapons made by animes or marvel.**

 **(unknown woman voice)** " _Legends, stories scatter through time mankind grown well quite fond of recounting exploits of heros and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants byproducts, of a forgotten past."_

" _man born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world."_

 _"an inevitably ddarknes - creatures of destruction - the creatures of grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intended returning man's brief existence to the void."_

 _"however, even the smallest spark of hope is to enough to ignite change, in time man's passion" resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. this power was appropriate named dust"._

 _"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly , life."_

 _"but even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. and when they are gone... Darkness will return._ "

 **A well-dressed man in white walks on screen, followed by a posse of Junior's thugs. He has flaming orange hair and a cigar set between his teeth. He relights the cigar as he walks down the street, grinning. He frights the nearby civilians as they make their way to a shop labelled From Dust Till Dawn.**

" _so you may prepare your guardian, build your monuments to a so called 'free world' but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."_

 **The man and Junior's thugs enter the store. The camera lowers to the red-cloaked girl in the corner, reading a weapon magazine while blaring music from her headphones and a person in the music section.**

( **unknown man** ):" _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

 **The henchmen glance around as the orange-haired man approaches the elderly shopkeeper. He flicks his cigar.**

 **Man** : "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

 **One of the thugs aims his gun at the shopkeeper, who raises his hands in surrender.**

 **Shopkeeper** : "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

 **Man** : "Shh, shh, shh, shh. Calm down, we're not here for the money."

 **He turns to the henchmen**.

 **Man** : "Grab the Dust."

 **A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the thugs use to take dust from tube containers on the walls. Another henchman slams an open case on the display to the shopkeeper.**

 **Henchman** : "Crystals. Burnt. Uncut."

 **The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another thug goes for a tube, he heard muffled beats from the red-haired girl** **and black haired boy direction both were reading magazine one about weapons the about music.**

He snarls and unsheathes his sword - a red blade – and approaches both boy and girl. He aims the blade at **them.**

 **Henchman:** _alright put ypur hands where i can see them_

 **both gave no response because they were listening to their favorite music**

 **Henchman:** i said put your hands in the air you got a dead wish or something?

 **He gently tugs both of them both ruby and Alexander turns around to the man. Alexander saw a girl with black haired and red tips**

 **he thought she looked cute he then vanished the ththought.**

 **girl:** yes?

 **Alexander in a bore tone:** what is it?

 **Henchman:** I said put your hands in the air NOW!

 **Alexander:** are you robbing us?

 **Henchman:** Yes!

 **girl Alexander at the same time:** oooohhh.

 **The orange-haired man waits for his men to finish the heist, when suddenly cries are heard from the other side of the shop. A henchman flies past him. He rolls his eyes and calmly motions for another thug to handle the girl and the boy**.

 **Henchman** "Freeze!"

 **The scene cuts to outside the store. The henchman and the girl crash through the window, shattering the glass. The other men look outside as the girl stands up and a boy with to guns out. the girl unfolds her weapon into its scythe form.**

 **The orange-haired man scowls. The red-haired girl smiles and Alexander smirked.** **She twirls her weapon around, striking the tip into the ground and clicking her headphones off.**

 **Orange haired** **Man** : "Okay…"

 **He nods to Alexander and ruby, addressing the thugs.**

 **Man** : "Get them!"

 **The thugs head out of the shop and charge atthem, Alexander started shooting at the thugs. ruby was swinging the thugs around** **and started shooting at too** **and soon enough the thugs were knouck out and beaten** **up next to the orange haired man.** **The man glances down at the thugs.**

 **Man: (sarcastically)** "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

 **He addresses Ruby and Alexander** **, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane. The alarms of police sirens are heard in the distance.**

 **Man:** "Well, Red and Boy,I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…"

 **He raises his cane, opening up the bottom to reveal a rife with a cross grid.** Man: "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

 **He unleashes a red blast at them, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. They look up after they lands, searching for the man. They spotted him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.**

"you go after him,I stay for the cops to arrive to tell them what happened." **Alexander said to the girl which he saw her nod.** **Alexander** : yup today is going to be long day.

 **he hears his scroll rings he answer the call. it was jaune that called him**

 **Jaune:** _where are you alex, we are going to be late for are band practice_ **Alexander:**

I'm at a dust shop called from dust till dawn

 **Jaune** i sent thor and ren to pick you up okay.

 **Alexander:** alright, bye jaune see you at practice.

 **THE END!!!!**


	6. dragon's friends and acquaintances

**Disclaimer** **:I don't own anything from rwby i only own my ocs**

 _fastback or communicate with scrolls_

talking "

 **" thinking "**

 **The scene cuts once more as a blonde girl tackles Ruby in a tight hug abroad the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.**

 **Yang** : "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

 **Ruby: (gasping** ) "Please stop."

 **Yang: (releasing her sister)** "But I'm so proud of you!"

 **As Ruby And Yang were talking,(team valor band name is nightmare's dream) all of team valor member looking at ruby and yang** **and the view.**

 **Thor:"** so that girl in black and red is the you helped to stop the robbery right?"

 **Alexander:** " yup pretty much."

 **Jaune:** " looks like the school is on top a mountain."

 **Ren:** " yeah."

 **Alexander:"** that is a long way down."

 **Alexander:** "so how many people will fail"

 **Jaune** "I think three team will past us and two more."

 **Ren:** " because we know each other weaknesses and our strength."

 **The bullhead landed on the landing pad the door open and the students started walking out of the bullhead.**

(ruby and yang pov)

 **Ruby skips out of the craft, with Yang following behind her. They stop to admire the academy with wide eyes.**

"Woooow…" **they awe.**

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaims.

 **A man walks on screen, and Ruby's attention is brought to his weaponry.**

"Oh! Oh! SisRuby gasps, distracted. Yang crosses her arms and raises her brow, staring at her sister "That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

 **Yang gently pulls Ruby by her hood.** "Easy there, little sister," **she says.** "They're just weapons."

Just weapons **?" Ruby raises her hands, offended.** "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" **Yang suggests.** "Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby activates her weapon, holding it up in its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people – but better."

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" **Yang asked, pulling on Ruby's hood**.

The red-clad girl stares up at her older sister, confused. "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang leans back as a group of four suddenly appear behind her. "Well… actually my friends are here now gotta go catch up – kay see ya bye!"

(yang left ruby)

She rushes off with her friends, leaving Ruby spinning behind. "Where are you going?" she asks in a daze "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? …I don't know what I'm doing…"

She collapses on a trolley, the impact making white briefcases jump in their air.

"What are you doing?" a new voice shrills. A white heel is shown onscreen.

"Sorry!" **Ruby apologises**.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damages you could've caused?"

 **A white-clad girl points at the still-collapsed Ruby. She poses with authority.**

Ruby reaches for a briefcase and hands it to the girl, who snatches it away from her. "Gimme that!" she snaps, opening the case. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh…"

"What are you, braindead?"

Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Uhh…" A cloud of red dust approaches Ruby. She reacts immediately to it.

 **Ruby sneezed violently, causing a reaction in the dust particles. The cloud explodes, with the other girl standing stunned in the explosion.**

(end of ruby pov)

 **Alexander:** the fuck was that!

 **Jaune:** I don't know?

 **Alexander:** I'll check it out ok.I'll meet up with you guys later ok?

 **all three:** alright

 **Alexander sees** **the girl he help and a white haired girl** **arguing**

"Unbelieveable!" the girl in white cries out "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

 **Ruby pokes her fingers together, embarrassed.** "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I-I…" Ruby stutters, backing away from the girl. She averts the ice queen's gaze.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school," she scolded. "It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" **Ruby retorts, glaring. She steps forward, causing the other girl to back away.**

 **A new voice interrupts them.** "It's Heiress, actually."

 **The girl who picked up the dust bottle earlier approaches the pair, gazing at the girl in white.** "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," **she informs Ruby**

 **Weiss smiles smugly at the new girl's words, placing her hands on her hips.** "Finally, some recognition!" **she says, turning to Ruby pointedly.**

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," **the girl adds, brows narrowing.**

 **The heiress is taken back**. "What – how dare – the nerve of!" **she gasps. Ruby giggles as she stumbles over her words.**

 **Weiss Schnee leans towards the girl and snatches the bottle from her hands before storming away, leaving several men to carry her cases behind. Ruby takes a step forward, calling** , "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

Ruby sighs, looking down. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," she commented. She looked up and turned to the other girl. "So what's-?"

To her dismay, she sees the other girl strutting away. Ruby falls to the ground, thinking. "Welcome to Beacon…" she mumbles, closing her eyes.

 **A shadow looms over her – a boy. Ruby's eyes blinked open, and she gazes at the newcomer.**

 **Alexander:** hey are you alright

 **Ruby:** hey it's you, you're the guy that helped me yesterday.

 **Alexander** yeah I'm Alexander reaper and you are.

 **Ruby:** Ruby... Ruby rose

 **Alexander:** mind telling me what happened here ruby

 **Ruby:** i trip over some girl luggage and she got mad at me plus she started to yell then she started to shake dust ville and some got out that cause me to sneeze and that cause the explosion.

 **Alexander:** wow, well at least your ok

 **Alexander notice something behind her** **a metal rectangle the color is red and black so he ask he what it was.**

 **Alexander:** hey ruby what is that behind you

 **ruby:** that is my weapon crescent rose

 **she activates crescent rose scythe mode**

 **Alexander :** that is an Awesome scythe

 **ruby:** and she is a also a customizable high impact sniper rifle.

 **Alexander:** so your both a lone range shooter and close combat person.

 **Ruby:** yup, so do you where we are going?

 **Alexander:** yes i do i promise my friends that I'll meet them over there, so follow me.

 **Ruby** okay.

 **The scene change were Alexander and ruby enter the** **school auditorium( I don't know the name of the place they enter so I'm going to call it auditorium)**

 **Yang:** hey ruby save you a spot

 **Ruby:** sorry i have to go, bye

Alexander.

 **Alexander:** its ok i also have to go and meet up with my friends.

 **ruby left to be next to her sister Alexander to meet up with his friends he doesn't notice two pairs of eyes looking at him with curiosity one has black hair the other one has red hair (you know who I'm talking about)** **Ozpin ended his to prepared for tomorrow**

 **Jaune:**

so who is she

 **Alexander:** she is the girl that i told you that i helped stop the robbery

 **Jaune:** oh, and did you learn anything else about her

 **Alexander:** yes her name is ryby rose

but now let's sleep for tomorrow's test or something like that.

 **Jaune:** alright night everyone

 **ren,thor and Alexander:** night

 **THE END**


	7. a nest in the forest

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything**

singing( _la la la)_

 _Flash back_

Talking

 **Deep voice** **and names**

 **The screen is pitch black – until suddenly something slowly opens its eyes. It's a first person shot, as the person in question is met by a pair of bright blue eyes and vivid orange hair. The person slowly blinks, clearly just getting up.**

wake up I lazy bum **the orange haired girl said to the girl waking up**

 **the girl** **sighs, sitting up. she wears a green tailcoat with gold trimmings, and her hair is long and black, a purple streak down the left side of her locks. The orange haired girl wears a mix of white, black and pink. Her bright hair is short in contrast to his, reaching just past her ears.**

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" **the girl chants, flashing around the room while the other girl sighs once more.**

 **The scene suddenly changes to a bathroom. The girl is brushes her teeth, while the orange haired girl continues to talk behind her**. "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything," **she quickly adds,** "I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me!"

 **The scene changes back to the ballroom as the girl ties the rope around her sleeping bag. The Orange haired brushes her hair, still chatting.** "But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooo long, what are the odds that we'd still be together?"

 **The shot changes once again to the dining hall. The girl cuts into a plate of pancakes, while the orange haired girl talks with one in her mouth.** "Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we do end up on a same team together." **She slurps the pancake and points her index figure up, as if she suddenly thought of a bright idea.** "Oh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together!"

"What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that wouldn't work, he has the school." **said the orange haired girl.**

 **Once again, the scenery changes. The girl opens a locker and picks up a pair of dark green pistols.** "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" **She gasps loudly.** "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora…" **the girl finally speaks up. Nora lowers her hand and flashes to his other side.**

"Yes, Rin?" she asks.

 **Rin hides her weapons in her sleeves.** "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora, let's go," **Rin says, slamming her locker shut.**

 **The two pass Ruby and Yang, the former looking in her own locker.**

 **Ruby:** Wonder what those two were so worked up about,

 **Yang:** Oh, who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning

 **ruby:** Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff

 **she says, grabbing Crescent Rose from her locker and holding it dearly.**

 **ruby:** Today I let my sweetheart do the talking.

 **yang:** Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation and If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together.

 **ruby:** Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!

 **yang:** What about when we form teams?

 **ruby:** Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something

 **yang:** Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

 **ruby:** My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

 **yang:** W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought that maybe it would help you break out of your shell!

 **ruby:** What the? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely

 **pov end let's go to the team valor members**

 **Alexander:** so are we all set for the initiation

 **ren:** yes

 **thor** yup

 **jaune:** yes we're all set and ready to go

 **all of them:** alright lets do this shit

 **The scene changes to Beacon Cliff. A luscious green hill overlooking Emerald Forest, with the students, Glynda and Ozpin standing at its edge.**

 **ozpin:** For years you have trained to become warriors, And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

 **Glynda:** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams,and Will, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today.

 **ruby:** What?

 **ozpin:** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon and So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years

 **ruby:** Whhhaaaatttt

 **in the back glass shattered**

 **Alexander:** what happened to the glass

"See? I told you" said **nora to rin**

 **ozpin:** After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

 **Jenny laughs nervously, gulping**

 **ozpin:** You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

 **Jenny:** Yeah, um, sir

Good!" **Ozpin takes no notice of Jenny.** "Now, take your positions.

 **The huntsmen and huntresses pose, ready for flight. Only Jenny remains without a stance**. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." **The landing pads begin flinging students in the air one by one**. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh – what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

 **ozpin:** No. You will be falling

 **Jenny:** Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

 **ozpin:** No. You will be using your own landing strategy.

 **Jenny:** Uhhuh… yeah.

 **Yang winks at Ruby before putting on shades, recoiling her gauntlets. An instant later, she disappears, sent flying by the pad. Ruby follows her.** **Jenny turns back to Ozpin**. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateg-" **She screams in terror as she too is sent flying over Emerald Forest, along with the other students. Ozpin observes the huntsmen huntresses in training while Glynda remains focused on her scroll**

 **The headmaster sips his coffee, eyeing the sky with amusement. With that the scene changes to the forest.**

 **The atmosphere is gentle, soothing. The shot fades in, the green forests of Vale and the mountains behind them. A single black bird flies through the wind, cawing calmly. It is a place of serenity.**

 **The bird suddenly shrieks as a red blur smashes into it, causing the both of them to crash towards the ground, rose petals in their wake.** "Birdy no!"

 **Ruby shot dust bullets at the ground, using the recoil to slow herself down. She quickly shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form and used its blade to spin around a tree branch, halting herself further.**

 **Next Lie Ren is shown, who uses the blades of his two pistols to cut into a nearby tree and spiral down the trunk, landing safely on the forest floor. He brushes the dust from his clothing. A sudden explosion erupts from the distance, catching Ren's attention. He looks up, only to see a cheering blonde girl fly across the clearing in the foliage.**

 **Yang uses the recoil from her gauntlets to further herself, performing flips on the bushes of the trees. She laughs, pushing herself into the trees. She stumbles off screen, before appearing again. She kicks off the trunks of several trees, quickly descending to the forest floor. She rolls on the floor, grunting.**

 **yang:** Nailed it.

 **The shot changes to Pyrrha, who falls with her shield and lance raised. She smashes through three trees before rolling to a halt on a large branch. She switches her lance to a sniper mode, scouring the area before she spots a screaming Jenny . Activating its lance mode once again, she throws her weapon at Jenny, using the gun to propel it at a rapid speed. A moment passes before a thud is heard, as well as a distant** "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha calls back, waving.

 **The scene changes to the forest floor, silent for a moment. Suddenly, Ruby lands on the ground with a thud**. "Gotta find Yang," **she thinks, looking up and sprinting forwards.** "Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta find – YAAAAAANG! YAAAAAAAAAANG!"

 **She calls out the last word, searching for her sister**

Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad!" **Ruby thinks, eyes narrowing.** "What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first?"

 **A thought bubble appears above her head, an image of a pair of smaller Jaune and Ruby in it.**

"There's always Alex … he's nice. He's cool!" **The image changes to Alexander alone, holding his sword out dramatic pose.** "I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake?" **The image changes to the smirking Blake**. "So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books!" **The small Blake sits by three piles of books, nose in one, before the image changes to Blake edging away from a blabbering Ruby.** "Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."

 **Ruby shakes her head, the thought bubble disappearing.** "Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school

There's Yang, Alexander, Blake and…

 **Weiss stares at Ruby. Ruby stares at Weiss. Her eyes soften and a small smile reaches her lips. Weiss continues staring for another moment before storming off.**

"Wait! Where are you going?" **Ruby calls. She looks down, kicking the dirt with her boot.** "We're supposed to be teammates."

 **The scene changes to Alexander** **Alexander was walking around to find a place so he can get some rest when he heard something falling so he stop to look around and he spotted something like a shield coming towards him and landed on him** **Alexander:** a- oooww

 **J** **aune:** ss-soorry let me help you up

 **Alexander:** what happened?

 **Jaune:** i landed on you by accident.

 **Alexander:** how do you call that an accident!, plus you could of called me to me move out of the way.

 **Jaune:** I was but i thought that this will be faster to land.

 **Alexander :(in hoxton Voice from hoxton break out trailer)** it's alright no harm done

 **Jaune:** I guess we're partners.

 **Alexander:** yes we are but i always I'll be thor's partner, come on Jaune we have to go look for them.

 **The scene cuts to Yang and Blake, overlooking ruins in the forest. Small objects are placed on stone pillars, too far away to make out properly.**

Yang nods at the ruins. "Think this is it?" she asks. Blake gives her a blank stare before walking down to the relics, the blonde joining her.

As the pair reach closer to the ruins, the relics become more distinct and easier to see. Black and golden chess pieces lie on top of the pillars.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asks, examining a black bishop.

"Some of them are missing," Yang points out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

 **The scene changes once more, to Pyrrha and Jenny standing together in front of a dark cave. Carvings on the rock depict a large scorpion being attacking by smaller stick-figures. "…** Think this it it?" Jenny **asks.**

The pair walk through the cave, Jenny holding up a torch. "I'm not sure this is it," Pyrrha says.

Jenny sighs. "Pyrrha, I made the torch," she gestures at the item in question, "could you at least humour me for maybe five more feet?" she trips on the floor, the fire extinguishing when it reaches a puddle of water. Jenny grunts in pain, standing upright.

Two pairs of eyes remain in the darkness.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asks, glancing around them.

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's… warm."

The scene cuts back to Yang, who stares at a golden knight on the pillar. She picks it up, turning to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolls her eyes. "Sure." She smiles.

The pair met each other in the middle on the ruins. "That wasn't too hard," Yang says.

 **with Alexander and ren near blake and yang** **(Try to imagine that Alexander lost his weapon)** **Alexander:** has anyone seen shadow i had him in my arms when i was walking towards yoyou guys then poof gone like magic. please help me find him he is the only thing i have left in the world.

 **everyone except ruby and pyrrha started looking around.** **pyrrha ruby ask alex who or what is shadow**

 **Alexander:** shadow is my bestfriend in whole wide world

 **ruby and pyrrha** awww

"hey alex is shadow a rabbit. " someone called out

"no why? "Alexander answered the person

"well that is what i found ."said yang

jaune said alex is shadow your sword.

yes shadow is my sword why did you found him said Alexander

well i did found him but i also found out who has and call everyone here to so they could see what i see said jaune

 **Alexander:** alright hey guys come and see what jaune found.

( **keep in mind that some of the characters will use cursed words)** alright jaune everyone is here tell us what you found said Alexander

behind this bush is a highly dangerous nesting ground said jaune

 **everyone only said two things and that was** holy shit!!

 **pm me if what questions you want me to answer or ask me what you want me to add**


	8. This is not a chapter

this is not a chapter but know this i will go back writing the next chapter when i force myself to stop procastinating and work on the chapter. when i finish with this story in the next story i will work on rwby volume 2 that's when Alexander will change his name to Vlad and his weapon to a scythe and a kratos short swords. the band name is balor's life the songs that they play solo or together the songs are from maroon 5, fall out boy, black beil brides, Eminem , pitbull and many more plus i will try and work on the chapter in my advisory PM me if you have any problems

 **P.S** the next chapter will talk about Alexander childhood and his parents and how he met jaune and just so you know his clan can transformer into Dragons but that is not what Alexander's clan semblance is okay (in a demonic Voice) **and** **remember to cast our enemy to** **there demise**


	9. My lost interest

**I'll try to be blunt about this i have lost all of my interest in this story of mine because i lost the creativity on writing stories to continue this it take a lot me to come up with things for the story. if any of you want it you could have it but pm me if you could copy or anything else. one more thing is that can you put me in that story so i could date ruby please.**


	10. continue the story

just so people know i will continue this story but i will not delete this because in the new one some the characters will be there and i will make new characters to fit the destructive, disturbing, dark theme if i can make like that.


End file.
